This is What Happens When Italy Gets a Paper Cut
by necronekochan
Summary: ...basically what the title says. x3 GerIta lemon, don't like don't read, and it's only my second attempt at writing lemon so please review and tell me how to improve


A/N: haha it's been a while since my last fic (oh dear god was that in _november?_) faaail. anyhoo, my second attempt at a lemon, this time it's Hetalia, GerIta! 3

* * *

Italy was folding a piece of paper to put in an envelope. It was some sort of important document they had to sent to Japan, but Italy didn't remember what exactly it was about. Italy slipped the document into the envelope, and as it went in, he felt something sting his finger. "ow~" he whined, and looked closely at his finger. Astounded, he saw a ruby colored drop of blood oozing out.

"ve~" Doitsu, I got a paper cut!" Italy turned to look behind him, where his friend Germany was sitting. Germany sighed.

"Really, what am I supposed to do about it?" he stood up and walked over to Italy. Germany grabbed his friend's hand and held it a few inches away from his face.

"Doitsu~" Italy whined. "It hurts!"

Germany frowned at Italy. "I'm sure it does."

"Make it better~" Italy begged.

Germany nodded. "Very well," he said, and stuck out his tongue to lick Italy's finger.

"…ve?" Italy blinked. "what are you doing?" he asked as Germany took the whole finger into his mouth.

Germany looked at Italy and opened his mouth. He watched as Italy let his hand fall to his side, then stood up. Suddenly, Italy found himself several feet off the floor. "Where are we going, Doitsu?" he asked uncertainly.

"You need a band-aid," Germany answered as he pushed open the door to his room.

He sat Italy down on the bed and went into his private bathroom. Italy watched as Germany got a band-aid out of a box and came back to put it on his finger. Germany went through the usual steps of putting a band-aid on someone and stepped back. He observed Italy's face, which was staring up at him innocently.

"…Doitsu?" Italy said a few moments later. "Why are you still holding my hand?"

"…eh?" Germany looked down. So he was. Germany blushed and decided to apologize. He tried to drop Italy's hand, but found that it was physically impossible. "Dammit," he said under his breath, and leaned down to plant his lips firmly on Italy's innocent mouth.

After a few seconds, Germany realized what he was doing and pulled back, ready to apologize to his friend. He opened his mouth to speak, and noticed that Italy's cheeks were slightly pink, and his eyes were half closed and foggy.

"Ital-" Germany started to say, but before he could even finish saying the name, Italy had pulled his head back down for another kiss.

Germany's eyes widened, and he felt Italy's tongue push against his lips. Germany obliged, and opened his mouth to let Italy's tongue explore his mouth. He pulled away after a minute of pure bliss, and pushed Italy farther back on his bed. He kissed him again and undid the buttons on Italy's shirt. Germany allowed his lips to travel down Italy's neck. He sucked a little at his collar bone, then continued farther down, leaving a shiny trail of saliva straight to Italy's nipple.

Italy gasped as Germany licked and teased at it with his tongue, and pushed his head back into the bedcovers as Germany nibbled it. Within moments they were hard. Germany continued to do this as he undid the buttons on his own shirt. He sat up and let it slide to the floor. He then leaned down to the zipper of Italy's pants. Italy blushed and looked away as Germany observed the bulge there.

Germany bit down on the zipper pull. Italy's eyes widened as the zipper was pulled down agonizingly slowly. Germany pulled the pants off and threw them carelessly to the floor. He slid one finger into the waistband of Italy's boxers and pulled them off. Italy gasped as he felt the friction on his hard member, which sprang free the moment it could. Germany took the tip of it in his mouth and sucked. He let his tongue swirl up and down while Italy's body curled around his head. "D-Doitsu! If you don't stop I'm gonna-" Germany's face was filled with thin, white cum, and he pulled away. He gulped it down. As Italy saw this, he blushed and hid his face in his hands. "sorry..." he said quietly.

"It's okay," Germany smiled, and unbuttoned his pants. Italy found his eyes glued to the spot, and he noticed something strange.

"No underwear?" Italy asked, his eyes wide. Germany blushed as he finished removing his pants, and Italy stared at Germany's naked body. He realized that his member was coming back to life just from the sight.

Germany leaned down to kiss Italy. "I'll be right back," he said with a smile. Italy nodded and leaned back on the pillows. After a couple minutes, Germany came back into the room holding a small, white bottle.

"Wh-what's that?" Italy asked. Germany threw it down onto the bed without an answer and climbed back up to Italy's feet. Italy avoided looking at Germany, who frowned, and pushed Italy's legs apart. Italy shivered from the comparatively cold air, and Germany observed Italy's boner. Smiling, he reached over, grabbed the bottle, and squirted some of it's contents onto the fingers of his right hand.

Italy blinked. "What are you doing?" He asked, and Germany pushed one of his fingers into Italy's entrance. "uwaaahh!" Italy gasped. "That feels weird!"

Germany pushed another finger in, and Italy's back arched. He whimpered, trying to keep quiet. Germany stretched him until two fingers didn't hurt too bad, and actually started to feel good to Italy. He pushed one more finger in and tears came to Italy's eyes. Germany looked at the sight of Italy in this state, and pulled his fingers out. "Doitsu?" Italy opened his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore," Germany said as he positioned himself at Italy's entrance. He took a breath and pushed in.

Italy threw his head back and his eyes closed. "Ah..." he whimpered. "Doitsu, you're so... big... ah!" he yelled out as Germany found his spot. "Again... AH!" His back arched as he was hit in that spot again and again. "I'm gonna-" Italy yelled out as he came all over his and Germany's stomachs. The sudden tightening of his muscles brought Germany to his climas, as well. He pulled out and collapsed next to Italy on the bed.

"Italia... Feliciano..." he whispered as he relaxed next to his new lover.

"Doitsu?" Italy said, nervously.

"Call me Ludwig," Germany ordered.

Italy smiled. "Ludwig," he snuggled closer to Germany. "Lud... wig..." he mumbled as he fell asleep against Germany's chest.

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me how i could improve, if you would ^^

And I'm considering adding more chapters (with the awesome Prussia, Spamano, and maybe FrUK.) i'm not sure though so I'll work on it...


End file.
